kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolasi
The Imperial Kolasi Penitentiary (IKP) often just referred as Kolasi (nicknamed Space Alcatraz '''also known as '''Devil's Asteroid) is a maximum high-security Helghast prison located on an aten asteroid that orbits around Proxima Centauri's star with Helghan which is a quasi-satellite orbit. Kolasi is known to be the most brutal, toughest and fearsome prison in history and the most dangerous criminals in the known galaxy being kept there. Kolasi consists of about one million inmates at any given time. Vieren Krayn was the first Warden of Kolasi. Scolar Visari called it a "Supermax escape-proof prison". History The early history of Kolasi is largely classified. What little of Kolasis' history is available to the public is that it was originally going to be a Military Navy base along as a long-term military prison in 2372. For unknown reasons this plan was scrapped. Early init's development phases. The prison was constructed in February 24th, 2377. The Helghast used the prison as a "last resort prison" to hold the worst of the worst criminals who had no hope of rehabilitation. By 2389, every prisoner has a detonate collar around their neck. The first Warden, Jorthen Vilrek retired in 2400, bringing a new Warden named Darek Nortis. Battle of Kolasi On April 10th, 2412, a prisoner named Jared Coy, a C.C.C. prisoner of war who murdered a Helghast commanders family during the war for Gyre in 2410, successfully deactivated his and many fellow inmates detonate collars. With the collars no longer restraining them, the inmates planned to break free of their confines, kill the Warden and highjack the ships in the singular dock to escape Kolasi. On April 22th, 214 of these now collar-free convicts who were being escorted to the gas chambers by only a handful of guards, leading to the convicts killing the guards with overwelming numbers and taking their weapons. Through several gunfights that took the more complacent security forces off-guard, the inmates fought their way to the prison security station, hitting the primary upper cell blocks door control switch. This resulted in over 400,000 prisoners being let loose in the upper holding cells, creating the biggest prison escape attempt in history. While warden Darek Nortis did successfully activated the prisons primary failsafe, activating thousands of automated turrets within the asteroid that killed anyone who was not wearing a standard prison guard uniform, the convitcts still managed to fight their way to the Warden's office and gun him down. In the end, a little over one hundred prisoners escaped onto the docks and stole a pair of transport ships to escape Kolasi. The failsafe turrets killed every remaining inmate who was outside of his or hers cell. Roughly 3,700 guards were listed as KIA after the battle, with 650,000 prisoners killed in the battle. Aftermath Following the attempted escape from Kolasi, the Empire dispatched several dozen Najenmik Kill Teams onto the facility to initiate an Imperial Purge Order. Wing by wing, block by block, and cell by cell, these emotionless, faceless soldiers of the Empire hunted down and killed every inmate remaining within the prison, effectively reducing the inmate population to almost 0% over the course of nearly a month. Afterwards, the Kill Teams returned to their original postings, and Kolasi was re-opened, with a fresh batch of prisoners already on its way... with the security recordings of the Najenmik purge being the first footage shown to the prisoners during orientation. Vieren Krayn became the new warden of the prison and made a speech about a new cruel rule through the entercoms, even more so than any other ones before: If even one, one prisoner escapes Kolasi, you will all be killed by the Najenmik once more or be edjected in space, whatever I feel at the time. Perhaps I'll have you die slowly in the gas chambers or have you starve while you watch the Security and I eat through your cell's monitors. Torture and Punishment Virtually all information about the treatment of prisoners remains entirely classified; however some info has been successfully released to the public. Prisoners are given one meal per day, are often subjected to solitary confinement within their cells, and are entirely at the mercy of their overseers, as you legally lose your rights as a sentient being during your detainment within Kolasi. Solitary confinement in pitch black rooms, Force-feeding, beatings, environmental torture, execution by dogs and being used as medical or weapons test guinea pigs are all too common on the asteroid, leading to extremely high suicide rates and attempts by the inmates. In 2408, Jorthen Vilrek was forced to reveal to the public that Kolasi uses gas chambers on the worst inmates. Notable inmates *Drake Kalaxen (January 28, 2383) Drake was arrested on February 14, 2414 for murdering retired Admiral Orlock in his manor. He was sent to Kolasi on the day he was arrested. Drake was freed from Kolasi 1 month later by Corde Detrick. * Kraklu Juvonea (May 19th, 2369) notorious burglar, gang leader and murderer. Arrested on June 10th, 2404. Killed by 17 other inmates in 2406. * Timothy Grew (August 1st, 2377) convicted of the murder of a 31st Optimum Legion soldier. Arrested on April 27th, 2408. Hanged 8 days latter. * Juren Bolink (June 11th, 2368) Former Helghast soldier. Killed his commanding officer in a bar. Arrested on March 17th, 2392. Transported to Kolasi in 2400 due to bad behavior in his previous prison. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Prisons